


Pulse

by Sqve



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmare, Reality check, They love each other so much and I need healing after episode 11 so here, VictUuri, Viktor being Viktor, Yuri is an anxious babu, sappy lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqve/pseuds/Sqve
Summary: Yuri questions reality after a horrible nightmare, and Viktor has to prove that everything between him and Yuri wasn't a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 11 has wounded me, so have some sappy sweet Victuuri♥︎  
> -time of fic set somewhere after episode 7-

Beep...beep...beep...

Yuri could hear the faint sounds of machinery, and the sterile sent of hospital bed sheets surrounded his being.

He blinked open bleary eyes with a groan, sitting up slowly.  
The blob of a person sitting in the chair across from him was the first thing that wavered into his blurry view.

He recognized the figure immediately.  
"Ma...ri?"  
His throat didn't hurt, but it was difficult for him to speak.

His sister jolted awake and her eyes shined with fresh tears. 

"Yuri!" 

She embraced him with a sob and he returned it numbly.  
Why was he in the hospital?  
More importantly, where's Viktor?

"Mari? Why am I here...?"

She pulls away and looked at him with emotion filled eyes.  
"Oh Yuri... You've ... You've been in a coma for 8 months since you came home from the Grand Prix. You were in a terrible car accident."

Yuri gaped in shock at the confession.  
He felt his hands shake and his eyes water in realization.  
If he's been in a coma for that long... That means...

"Viktor..."

Viktor is gone?

Fat tears flowed down his cheek at the thought and he wrapped his arms around himself; trembling. 

"Yuri I'm so, so sorry..."

He grit his teeth and his eyes looked to her sharply.

"No... No! tell me it isn't true!", he whispered harshly. 

Beep...beep..beep.. Beep beep beep!!

His training. His acceptance of himself.  
His love. Viktor.

Gone.

"Yuri? ... Yuri! Calm down-"

Beepbeepbeepbeep!

 

Yuri grasped her shoulders and cried out a broken sound loudly.

"Please tell me it's not true! Where's Viktor!?"

"Yu-"

Beepbeepbeepbee-!!!!!

"Vikto-"

\---------------------------------------------

The crisp night air nipped at Yuri through the hotel bed sheets.

"-uri...Yuri!"

Yuri startled awake in a cold sweat and opened his eyes to a disheveled Viktor.

"Yuri? Are you okay? You were thrashing around and yelling in your sleep..."

Yuri felt a rush of relief at the sight of his lover, and a smile banished the bitter tears.

"Viktor!!", Yuri gasped and pulled Viktor into a tight hug that knocked the breath out of the confused Russian.

"Wa- Yuri?...", Viktor tightened his embrace on the shaking man.

"Did you have a nightmare..?"  
Viktor whispered and traced soothing designs on Yuri's back as the male nodded.

His hands shook as he grasped Viktor's green robe and soft sobs escaped his chest.  
Viktor continued his patterns, whispering words of endearment and comfort into Yuri's nape.

After the sobs had subsided, he pulled back and eyed Viktor with a hazy look, and Viktor  
felt a pained emotion pull at his chest at the distrustful expression.

"Viktor... This is real... Right? I'm not asleep right now?" Yuri questioned numbly with a frown.

Viktor was taken aback.

'Must be about the dream he had.'

Viktor tightened his embrace and smiled lightly.

"Of course it's real Yu-"

"Are you sure...", Yuri interrupted. 

"...Yes. I am sure." 

Viktor's warm, steady gaze bore into the glazed one's of Yuri.

Yuri still looked unpersuaded.

"Prove it then." He mumbled.

 

Yuri looked away, looking about ready to pinch his arm and find out himself.  
To keep that from happening, Viktor laced his hands into his lover's and offered a smiled gently.

"Okay. I will."

Viktor pondered on what he should do to absolutely prove that this was reality to Yuri. 

...

Aha! He would kiss the frown away! 

Yuri was waiting for Viktor to do something, and every passing second only increased his uncertainty.

"Vik-"

Viktor pulled Yuri into a near bruising kiss, but not enough to hurt of course.  
His mouth working fiercely against his, nipping and moving as if trying to force the passion of his love into Yuri through his lips.  
Yuri gasped and returned it, holding on to the Russian tighter.

As time passed, the kiss got gentler till it was a soft, longing smooch on his mouth.

 

He pulled away, both of their mouths red from the onslaught of physical love.

Viktor now looked fondly at his dazed and blushing Katsudon.

"Believe me now?"

Yuri sighed relievedly and rested his head on Viktor's chest. 

He could hear his heartbeat.

Badump...Badump

"...Yes, I believe you."

Badump!

Viktor smiled gladly and said nothing as he felt Yuri's breathing steady, and placed a kiss on the top of his beloved's head.

 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! if you enjoyed, please leave Kudos and or a comment !


End file.
